


Thorbruce Week Day 1: First Time

by bruces7phds



Series: ThorBruce Week [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruces7phds/pseuds/bruces7phds
Summary: Bruce and Thor's first kiss





	Thorbruce Week Day 1: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the "first time" prompt from [thorbruce week](https://thorbruceweek.tumblr.com/)

Bruce makes his way to one of the balconies of the _Avengers Compound_ , hoping to get some fresh air. When he finds one, someone else is already there— _Thor._ Normally, Bruce would go look for a different place to relax, but this is Thor. The man who rescued him from Sakaar. The man Bruce not only respects, but also admires, to whom he has grown fondness.

At the sound of Bruce sliding the glass door open, Thor turns around and smiles, although it doesn’t quite reach his eyes—well, _eye._ Bruce winces at the reminder of what Hela did to Thor.

“Banner! So nice to see you here.”

Bruce smiles and walks to the spot next to Thor. He leans on the railing, and takes in the view.

Their new facility is the kind of place for stressed-out heroes who need a break from the bustle that their old Tower gave. Lush, green trees and fields surround them, providing comfort to the eyes. The cool breeze brush past their skin, the fresh smell of flora wafting along the wind. These almost clear Bruce’s head, but he can’t shake away the tension that emanates from his companion. Seeing as Thor isn’t keen on sharing his worries, Bruce takes initiative.

“All right, what’s on your mind?” Bruce turns his head to Thor and raises a brow.

Thor purses his lips and dips his head. He takes in a shaky breath. Sighs as he closes his eye. Opens it back. He turns to Bruce, brows knotted. “I . . . worry I’m not doing enough for my people. That I may not be doing much as their king.”

Bruce stares for a while, incredulity clouding his mind. He’s sure that wasn’t the only thing bothering Thor, but he didn’t push further. Instead, he consoles Thor. “ _You?_ Not doing much? Thor, you might be forgetting that you’re the one who held off your sister from your people. The one who led them— _us_ —here to Earth. You’re already a great king. If anything, I . . .” Heat rises to Bruce’s face, but he gulps and pushes the feeling down. “ _We_ owe a lot to you.”

Thor tries to smile, but fails. “Yeah, well, I got a lot of help for that. And I’m not even sure now if bringing Asgard to Earth is a good idea. Your planet’s already inhabited. We may not have a place here.”

“Well . . . look, I don’t really know how you’ll be able to legally settle here, but there’s definitely a place on Earth for you. Maybe there’s an inhabited island somewhere in Scandinavia. You and your people can settle there eventually.”

Thor stares at the railing and lets out a low chuckle. “Only if you come with me,” he mumbles.

Bruce’s eyes widen. “ _What?”_

Thor whips his head at Bruce, looking just as shocked. “I— What I meant was— Th-that is to say, I value our friendship, and, uh . . .”

“Thor, if—if it means anything to you, I would also like to be there with you, where—wherever you go.”

“Oh.”

_Now,_ Bruce can’t deny the heat covering his face, now pink. Even Thor can’t stop blushing. But then he starts chuckling, and Bruce joins him. Thor raises a tentative hand, and it nears Bruce’s face. Just as Bruce was about to blush again, Thor brings down the hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Banner.” Thor smiles, now sincere, and brushes his thumb along Bruce’s shoulder.

“Is—is that what’s bothering you?”

Thor purses his lips again. “A lot has been worrying me, but it is always nice to know you care for me just as much as I care for you.”

Bruce blinks. “You mean . . . you also . . . _care_ for me?”

Thor nods, then steps closer to Bruce. The sunlight casts down on Thor’s face. This, alongside his close proximity, allows Bruce to fully see Thor’s face—his scars, his lips, his crystal-blue eyes. Bruce’s heart is hammering against his chest, as if ready to jump out and run around screaming.

“Banner . . .” Thor drawls. “Do you remember when in Sakaar, you turned back from the Hulk in the Quinjet and told me that—that my hair looked good?”

Bruce nods, trembling. “Yeah. I still think it does.”

Thor grins, then his solemn expression returned. His hand creeps up Bruce’s neck and lands on his jaw, his thumb now brushing along his cheek. His touch leaves a searing feeling on Bruce’s skin. “Banner. _Bruce._ I hope I’m reading into this correctly.”

Bruce’s eyes dart to the hand on his jaw, then back to Thor. Eyes wide and mouth agape, he tries to speak, but his throat constricts. He resorts to just nod again.

Inch by inch, Thor leans his face down, close, closer, _closer,_ to Bruce. His eye closes. Thor’s lips get nearer to Bruce’s lips, agonizingly slow.

Explosions set off in Bruce’s body as warm lips met his. He closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss. He rests his hands on Thor’s hips and pulls him closer. Another hand drags through Bruce’s curls, fingers rubbing at his scalp. Bruce sucks on Thor’s bottom lip; this elicits a sigh from him which reverberates throughout Bruce’s entire being. They continue to kiss, sighing and moaning into each other, until Bruce pulls away with a gasp. His eyes shoot open, and he can see Thor, eyes and mouth wide open, chest heaving.

“Sorry if I was too direct,” Thor pants.

Bruce shakes his head. “No, no. That was amazing.” He barely whispers that last part out what with how much he is hyperventilating.

Thor still looks awestruck until he starts laughing, hands still on Bruce’s face and hair. Bruce laughs with him and rests his face in Thor’s chest, the vibrations resonating in his body. He circles his arms around Thor’s waist as Bruce himself is also wrapped in Thor’s arms. Thor buries his face in Bruce’s hair and breathes into it. They stay like that for a while.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Bruce feels the rumble of Thor’s deep voice in his face.

“Oh, yeah? That makes the two of us, then.” Bruce chuckles. He looks up at Thor who is beaming, face inches away from Bruce’s. He tiptoes and goes in for another kiss, but this time it’s short and sweet. He pulls away and lands back on his feet. Bruce can’t stop the wide smile that starts forming; he hasn’t felt happier than at this moment.

But there is still something he needs to address. “So . . . what does this mean for us? Are we already in a relationship, or . . . ?”

Thor chuckles. “I’d be more than happy to say that we’re in a relationship—to call you my partner, or my boyfriend, as you Midgardians would say it.”

Bruce chuckles as well. “Great. But, uh . . . We still haven’t gone on a date. I’m free tomorrow, if you want?”

“That’s wonderful. Where do you want to go on our date?”

“Maybe somewhere casual? We can go to the Central Park, if you want. There’s also lots to do there.”

“That’s fine by me.”


End file.
